Lucy's brithday
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Mac's mind wanders while going to Lucy's birthday party. Flashbacks with Christine, Claire, and Stan.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts just after the 8****th**** season episode ****UNWRAPPED.**

**This show and the primary characters do not belong to me. **

**These characters belong to me: Bill Whitney, Sandy Whitney, Michelle Jones, and Dr. Jacobs**

**May 3rd-**

"Let's catch up with the others," Mac said. They turned towards the elevator and walked together, hand in hand.

Christine smiled when she pressed the down button and said, "I hope Lucy enjoys the presents I got her."

The elevator opened, Christine stepped inside first, then turned while Mac followed and turned. They faced the lab, then the doors closed. Mac pressed the lobby button and said, "I'm sure she will love it." He turned to smile at her then she looked at him and smiled.

They both turned back towards the doors when the elevator came to a stop. A lab technician passed them to get in the elevator while they exited it. They headed out of the building and walked to the subway to get to the Messers.

**Meanwhile-**

The gang walked to the subway station and talked.

"Okay, I'd like to know, who knew that Mac had a girlfriend and didn't tell us?" Don asked while he smiled and looked at Sheldon, Adam, and Jo.

Sheldon and Adam both said, "Not me." Adam continued. "Even if I knew, you think I'm gonna go blabbin'? I have noticed he's been happier."

"Yes, he has," Don said while he turned back and saw Mac and Christine walking towards them from behind and he stifled his laughter a bit. Don turned back to face the front.

Jo then turned and saw what Don had seen. She said, "I knew that he had a friend who owned a restaurant and went to see her a few times but maybe just recently they became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's Mac, he doesn't say anything," Don said.

After a few minutes they made it to the subway landing and waited for the train to arrive that came a few minutes later. Mac and Christine finally caught up with them. The rest of the team looked at Mac with smiles then the train showed up. Adam handed the bag back to Christine since she had asked for it back and she thanked him. Mac sat next to Christine. Next to her was Adam, and Jo sat next to him. Sheldon and Don stood and they couldn't help but notice Mac seemed to be in deep thought.

**[Flashback to when Mac's partner, Stan was shot]**

Mac and Stan were at an eatery having breakfast since they had to get up early for their shifts. They dove into their food once it arrived.

Stan swallowed his food and asked, "So, when you first dated Claire, did you tell her everything?"

Mac looked at him then picked up a piece of toast and a knife then used it to spread the jelly. Mac took a bite of his toast and asked, "Do you mean when I first met her or when I was first dating her?"

"When you first dated her."

Mac smirked a little then said, "Well, you aren't going to tell the first girl you meet every deep, dark secret, are you?"

"No, I really like her and I want to get to know her but-," Stan started but was stopped.

"Hold on a minute, you just ask her some questions and start slowly. How long have you been dating her?"

"A few months and I really like her," Stan said. He smiled then took a bite of his sausage.

"Now, how does she feel about you?" Mac picked up his cup of coffee, took a sip, then set it down.

Stan stammered a bit, "Uh, I think she likes me." He sighed and continued. "I don't think she likes me very much actually."

Mac laughed and added, "Take it slow. Have you asked her on another date?"

Stan cleared his throat after he took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I have and it's going to be tonight."

"Just make sure you have enough money to pay and just let her in the door first and open the-."

Stan waved his hand at Mac. "Wait a minute, Mac. I'm dating her, not getting married." Stan and Mac laughed.

After breakfast they went on patrol and after twenty minutes they got a radio call about a man with a gun running from the scene of a robbery. Mac leaned forward and flipped the siren switch while Stan drove fast. After a few minutes, they suddenly spotted the robber. He turned towards an alley and Mac radioed their position. The robber looked back and saw the police car had stopped. The officers got out of their car. Mac went a different direction since he knew where the suspect would be coming out, then he heard gunshots then he ran towards the sound. He saw the suspect was down and ran towards him with his gun pointed at him. He noticed the suspect wasn't moving; he knelt near his head and felt for a pulse. There was none. Mac then looked around and saw Stan on the ground. Mac got up, put the gun in his holster, took his radio out, and ran towards his partner.

"We got shots fired and the suspect is down. We also got an officer down! We need a bus now! The police arrived moments later. He said in the radio again, "We got an officer down! We need a bus now!" Mac gave them the location of where the bus was needed. Once he arrived back where Stan was, he knelt near him and saw where the wound was on his upper right chest, then put his hand on the wound. "Stan, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Did I get the suspect?" Stan quietly spoke then asked.

"Yeah, you got him. Hang in there, the bus has just arrived," Mac told him, then turned to see the paramedics bring the stretcher out. He told them, "I have my hand on the wound." He looked at another officer, put his hand in his pocket, and took out the keys. "Rich, I need you to take care of my car." Rich took the keys from him and nodded.

Mac went with Stan. He hopped in while keeping pressure on the wound. The doors to the ambulance closed. The driver ran to the driver's side, hopped in, and sped off to the hospital as the sirens wailed.

"Hang in there!" Mac told him.

"In my front shirt pocket is the number to my date. I guess I might not make it tonight. Please call her."

Mac put his finger in the pocket of Stan's shirt, took it out, and put it in his pocket. He said, "Okay, buddy, I'll call her."

After a few minutes they arrived at the ER, the nurse took over Mac's position. And kept the pressure applied with some gauze on her hand, then they took him into the OR. Mac, with blood on his hands, stood watch while another nurse walked up to him and got his attention.

"Excuse me, sir, I can take you to a washroom where you can wash your hands. There are pedals on the floor to turn on the water."

"Okay," Mac said then the nurse took him to a washroom and Mac went to wash off the blood, which took some time to remove. He got out of the washroom and went to find a payphone. He sighed while he took some coins from his pocket, inserted them into the slot, and dialed a number. He bit his lower lip while it rang then a woman answered it on the other end.

"Hello?" the woman answered.

"Hi Christine, it's Mac." Mac said then swallowed hard.

"Oh, hi, Mac. What's going on?" Christine asked with a bad feeling about something.

"Stan has been shot and is in the OR," Mac said while he rubbed his temples. "I don't have your parents' number or I would have called them. We are at Trinity General."

"Oh no," Christine said, sounding worried. "Okay, I'll get my parents and we'll be there. Bye." Mac hung up, turned, and saw a few officers walking in with worried faces. "I just called Christine to tell her, I don't have any new news." The officers nodded and Mac went back to the payphone and got another dime out of his pocket and slipped it into the coin slot while he sighed and took out a piece of paper.

The phone rang and a woman answered, "Hello?"

Mac took a short deep breath and said, "Hello, I'm Officer Mac Taylor. Is this Michelle Jones?"

Michelle said, "Yes, can I help you?" She felt nervous.

"Yeah," Mac said as he rubbed his temple a little. "My partner, Stan Whitney, was supposed to go on a date with you tonight but he got shot, so he wanted me to call you and let you know."

She asked, worried, "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now and we will find out in a few hours. I'm sorry to tell you this."

She said nervously, "Thank you for letting me know. Bye." She hung up.

Mac hung up and thought about the conversation. He got another dime and put it in the coin slot as he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Hi, Claire," Mac said as he was happy to hear her voice.

Claire sounded happy but was nervous since he never did call unless he was off of work. She asked, "Hi, Mac. Is everything okay?"

"No. Stan was shot and I'm at Trinity General and just called his family. It really doesn't look good, hon. I just wanted to hear your voice and let you to know that I'm okay."

Claire answered, "Thanks for letting me know." She sighed. "I love you, Mac."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you, bye." He hung up then walked to the waiting room and sat down with the other officers.

Thirty minutes later Mac left the waiting room and had turned towards the cafeteria when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Claire calling him.

"Mac?" she asked him.

**[End Flashback] **

Mac snapped out of his daydream and felt Christine shake him and he looked at her.

"Are you okay, Mac?" She asked him since he was so quiet during the ride and it took her a few minutes to get his attention.

Mac smiled, turned to look at his team, and said, "Yeah, I was just thinking of something." Everyone looked at him questioningly, then they turned towards the door since the train was about to stop. "Here we are," Mac said as he followed them.

**At the Messers-**

Lucy was in her room playing with her toys while her parents got the apartment ready for her party that would include the team and a few of her friends and their parents. After some of her friends and their parents arrived, Lucy waited for her godfather and his team then the doorbell rang. She went to get it.

"Mom! I wanna get the door!" Lucy yelled as Lindsay looked towards the door.

"Okay," Lindsay yelled out as one of the parents stood near the door while Lucy opened it.

"Hi!" Lucy said with a smile as she saw Jo, Sheldon, Adam, and Don at the door.

"Hi, happy birthday," they said to her.

"Thank you. Come on in," she said excitedly as they walked past her then she looked out in the hallway and didn't see anyone else. She closed the door.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Don asked.

"Where is Mac? He said he would be here," Lucy said as she started to look sad.

"He'll be here," Adam said then continued. "Your Uncle Adam will make sure Mac comes."

"So will you 'rest him," Lucy said as Danny and Lindsay looked towards them and smiled.

"Adam can't, but I can," Don said with a smile.

"Okay," Lucy said as she went to talk to one of her friends.

"So, where is Mac? I thought he was off today?" Danny said then asked.

Don, Adam, Jo, and Sheldon looked at each other nervously.

"Well?" Lucy said, having impatiently returned.


	2. At Lucy's

"He'll be here," Jo said with a smile.

"I hope so," Lucy said when she heard the doorbell and went to get it.

She opened it and Mac was at the door standing next to Christine.

"Isn't there a birthday girl who lives here?" Mac asked as he and Christine smiled.

"You're here!" Lucy yelled happily as Mac walked in. She jumped up and he caught her and held her.

Lindsay and Danny noticed a blonde-haired woman with Mac who had a bag of presents in her hand and walked up to them.

"Guess what?" Mac asked her.

"What?" Lucy said with a smile.

"I brought my girlfriend and she bought some presents," Mac said as he turned towards Christine.

"You did and she did?" Lucy asked as she saw Christine walk up to her.

"Hi," Christine said.

"Hi," Lucy, Lindsay, and Danny said.

"Well, come on in and I can take that for you," Danny said then he took the bag of presents and put it on a table that had other presents on it.

"Thank you," Christine said.

Danny walked back to where Lindsay was then they walked over to Christine and shook her hand. They as well as the team looked at Mac.

Mac noticed them looking at him and said, "What? I don't need to tell you about my love life."

Lindsay smiled and said, "It's not that Mac. It's just we are happy for you."

"I'm glad you all are happy for me and I'm glad Christine is in my life," Mac said with a smile.

Lindsay thought to herself. _I wonder if Christine was the one who got him flowers._

Lucy then told Mac something in his ear then he replied to her, "Okay, I can do that. You ready?"

"Yeah!" Lucy quietly yelled while Mac put her down. Mac got on his hands and knees then laid down so Lucy could get on his back. She got on his back and put her arms around his neck. He held her hands so she didn't choke him then he got up.

"Ready?" Mac asked as the guests, even Christine, laughed.

"Yeah! Giddyup horsey!" Lucy yelled while Mac skipped around the apartment for a while then Lindsay called everyone to come eat the food she had made. Adam stood behind Mac and took Lucy off of him and set her down.

"Was that fun?" Adam asked excited.

"Yeah," Lucy said then took her seat at the head of the table and everyone sat down.

Lindsay noticed Mac smiling while he sat next to Christine and they all ate.

Danny swallowed his food then asked, "Okay, I have one question for the CSI team and Don." Mac sat back in his chair.

Adam took a sip of his drink, set it down then said, "I didn't do it. It was Jo who did it."

Everyone giggled a little then Danny looked at him funny before asking, "What are you talking about Adam?" Jo quietly gasped annoyed.

Adam looked around nervously then said, "Uh, hiding the picture of Ronald Reagan in one of the desk drawers in his office."

Mac sat forward, "What? Adam! You knew about that and didn't tell me? I was really upset," Mac said sarcastically annoyed.

Adam started to stammer but was interrupted by Danny. Danny said, "No, I was not talking about that. I want to know-."

"Come on! I want you all to hurry up and I can open my presents!" Lucy whined and everyone started laughing.

After a while, they finished then she got her presents and opened one that was from her grandparents in Bozeman, Montana. Danny went to get a trash bag then came back and once Lucy had the wrapping paper off, he put it in the bag.

"Oh, what is this?" Lucy asked confused while looking at a flat piece of plastic that had different bright colors.

"Oh, it's a beach ball," Jo said excited then continued. "I can blow it up for you."

"No, I want Mac to do it," Lucy said.

"Awwww," everyone said but Mac and Christine. Christine snickered while Mac looked at her and smiled.

The flattened beach ball was passed to Mac then he undid the oral inflation valve and started blowing it up while Christine smiled. Mac stopped then looked at her, "You know what I am thinking of, right?"

Christine nodded then smiled while she watched him blow up the beach ball.

**[Flashback- Christine, Stan, Claire, and Mac at Myrtle Beach]**

Clarie, Christine, Mac, and Stan were at a party in Myrtle Beach. They had been drinking since they were on vacation. Mac and Claire sat on the couch while Stan sat on the chair next to Claire and Christine sat in a chair next to Mac. Claire got up, slightly staggered to a table a few feet away that had a deflated beach ball in her bag then she staggered back to the couch and sat down.

"I'll blow it up for you," Mac slurred his speech, as he took the ball away from her.

"You are too drunk to blow it up," Claire said. She took the ball from him.

Mac laid back and said, "Okay." Stan and Christine giggled even though they also were drunk.

She undid the plastic valve, then started to blow into it then started to make a raspberry when she tried to blow it up since she was drunk and everyone laughed. She tried it several times but she couldn't then she slightly threw the flat ball to Mac and said, "Here, you are probably not as drunk as I am. Blow it up now, mister." Everyone laughed.

"I think we should do something else," Stan slurred.

"What's that?" Christine asked.

"Drink more and sing!" Stan yelled.

"I think he's right, put the ball down Mac, and let's sing and dance. I want you to dance with me," Claire said with a smile as she put her head on his upper arm.

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow," Mac slurred then Stan gave them all drinks.

The next day, after their hangovers went away, they decided to play with the beach ball and Claire took it from the couch.

"I'll blow it up," Claire said with a smile.

"Okay," Mac said while he watched her blow up the ball then plug the hole.

"There," Claire said as she tossed it to him but he was looking away and it hit him on his head.

"Hey!" Mac said. He smiled and picked up the ball and started hitting it softly while he walked away.

"Mac, don't you dare pop it!" Clarie told him while she followed him.

"I'm not going to pop it, I'm just getting it ready," Mac said playfully. He turned towards her while he heard his name but her lips weren't moving.

"Mac, I want my beach ball!" Mac turned to see Claire behind him but couldn't figure out why she was sounding like a child then she said, "Come on! I want it!"

**[End Flashback]**

"Mac! I want my beach ball!" Lucy yelled.

Mac was snapped out of his daydream.

"What?" Mac asked as he had finished blowing up the ball and begun to plug it up.

"Lucy wants her ball," Christine told him.

"Well, I'm done blowing it up," Mac said then the ball was passed to Lucy.

"Yay! Thank you, Mac," Lucy said happily.

Mac looked at her, smiled and said, "You're welcome."

**Later that day at Mac's apartment-**

Mac opened his door and entered his apartment followed by Christine. He closed it while she hung up her jacket.

"That was fun," Christine said while she beamed.

"Yes, it was. She really liked your presents," Mac said as he walked to his room to get his gun and badge in his closet.

"I'm so glad she liked it," Christine said. She then looked through some cabinets to see what she could cook for dinner since they were both hungry. "Mac, what do you want for dinner?" After a few moments and no answer, she asked, "Mac?"

Christine went to check up on him.


	3. Hospital and home

She saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, his holster around his waist and his badge next to it. He was looking at the nightstand that had a picture of him and Claire. She was behind him with her arms around his neck and they were smiling.

Christine noticed and she lightly tapped his shoulder and he snapped out of his daydream.

"Hi, were you calling me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you wanted to eat." She smiled at him and Mac stood up.

"Well, I'm ready for Chinese, why don't we order take-out?"

"Okay," she said as she smiled and they walked to the living room.

Mac got his phone out and made the order and hung up. He said, "It'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Great," she said, then she kissed him and they hugged each other.

**A month later-**

Mac laid on the floor, gasping for breath as he heard the same woman who walked in on him make the pharmacist beg for his life then Mac heard gun shots. He then heard running footsteps and the opening and closing of the door. He regretted not having his cellphone with him but he couldn't have moved if he had it and was glad Danny was booking a suspect. A few minutes later he heard sirens approach and within minutes officers arrived at the pharmacy and started calling for an ambulance. Mac barely felt his pulse being checked.

"He's alive, but barely," the first officer said then got on the radio and called for a bus.

Mac couldn't understand what was going on due to going in and out of consciousness when the paramedics arrived and took him away. Don arrived at the scene just as Mac was put on the stretcher.

"Mac, can you hear me?" Don asked as he walked with the paramedics who wheeled Mac out of there.

"Christine," Mac said weakly.

"I'll call her, buddy," Don said when Mac was put in the ambulance then moments later he was rushed to the hospital. Since Don already had Christine's number, he dialed it. "Hi, is Christine there? Thank you." Don said. He waited a few moments then she got to the phone while he drove. "Hi, Christine, this is Detective Flack. There has been incident where Mac has been shot and he's on his way to Trinity General."

"Oh no. What happened?" She asked worried.

"We are investigating right now but I'm on my way to the hospital and Jo should be there, too. She will be at the ER when you get there."

"Okay, I'm going to leave now," Christine told him.

"Bye," Don said then hung up and continued driving to the hospital.

**At the hospital-**

After Jo had given Christine an update, they both sat and waited then Christine daydreamed.

**[First time Christine met Claire and Mac at her parents home]**

Mac and Claire arrived at Bill and Sandy's, Stan's parents', home. They had had decided to throw a party for Stan's birthday.

"Wow, he sure has a lot of friends and family," Claire said as they walked to the dining room together.

"Yeah," Mac said with a smile.

Stan stood next to his friends when he noticed Mac and Claire walk in, then he walked over to Christine and showed her who came in.

"Christine, Mac and Claire are here. Let me introduce them to you," Stan said.

"Okay," Christine said with a smile then followed her brother.

"Hi, Mac," Stan said.

"Hi Stan." Mac said then continued, "This is my wife Claire."

"Hi," Claire said as she shook his hand.

"Hi," Stan said then pointed to his sister. "This is my sister Christine."

"Hi," Mac and Claire said then shook her hand.

"So, I hear you are the great chef of the family," Mac said.

"Well, I can cook but I don't know if I'm that great," Christine said as she smiled at Mac and Claire.

"Oh come on, you make some mean lasagnas and pastas," Stan said then continued, "If you open a restaurant, you will be successful."

Christine blushed as she said, "Thanks."

"I'm going to see when we can have cake that you made," Stan said then walked away.

"Where are you guys from?" Christine asked.

"We are both from Chicago and moved here a few years ago after he left the Marines," Claire said.

"What do you do for a living, Claire?" she asked.

"I work for a business firm at the World Trade Center," Claire responded.

"What do you guys do for hobbies?" Christine asked.

"I like to play my bass at the club," Mac said.

"I like to sew, paint pictures, go to plays, and shop," Claire said.

"I...oh, it was very nice to meet you both," Christine said with a smile then she turned when she heard her name being said.

**[End Flashback]**

Christine snapped out of her daydream when she heard Jo call her name.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about when I first got to meet Mac and Claire at my parents' home when my brother had a birthday."

"I bet that was really fun," Jo said with a smile.

"Yes, it was."

Mac was asleep in the ICU, due to a coma lasting a few weeks. Then, one day, Christine got a call from the doctor when she was at work. She took out her cell, walked into the back room, and answered her cell, "This is Christine."

"Hello, this is Dr. Jacobs."

Christine felt nervous again but responded with surprise in her voice, "Oh, hi, doctor. What's going on?"

"I'm going to be taking him off the sleep meds tonight slowly so he should wake up tomorrow or Wednesday."

Christine felt a sense of relief as she smiled and said, "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome."

Christine hung up and smiled with joy, then realized that Jo had put her name as the primary contact instead of her own and she was happy for that. She spent the next afternoon at the hospital in his room waiting for him to wake up, and in the late afternoon, he did. Mac was cleared to come home six weeks after the shooting. Don called a cab so Christine can take Mac back to his apartment. After the cab arrived, they got in.

Mac turned his head and looked at her. "I'm glad you are here with me."

Christine turned to look at him then held his hand that was on his leg. "I'm glad you are okay," she said.

They got back to his apartment, she paid for the fare, got out, then when she got to his side, realized he was already out of the cab.

"You didn't need to pay him, I could have done that," Mac said, closing the door.

"I know but I just wanted to do it," she said putting her arm around his as they walked to the door of his apartment.

"Here we are," Mac said as he put his hand in his pocket to slip the keys out of it, and unlocked the door. He opened it and let Christine go in first, then he flipped the light switch on. He closed the door and stood with his back to the apartment.

"Welcome home, Mac."

"Thanks," Mac said then walked to the couch and sat down gingerly.

Christine sat next to him and Mac reached for his remote, sat back, and turned the TV on while Christine sat back as well. A few hours later after Christine left, Mac went to bed early since he felt drained.

Mac slid into his bed, sighed happily, then turned to his side and fell in a slumber as he dreamed about Claire and her birthday.

**[Flashback]**

Mac and Claire walked along the shops when Claire pulled Mac to a window of a jewelry store.

"Mac, this is what I want for my birthday." She pointed to a gold ring set with diamonds and emeralds.

Mac laughed and said, "Oh, honey, you've told me about it a hundred times." He smiled when he noticed how excited she looked.

"Well, then this is two-hundred times," Claire said as she turned to look at him and they both kissed.

"Claire, you are so beautiful with and without a ring."

"Oh, Mac, I know that but it's just something I really want. And you are still a wonderful husband whether you give me the ring or not."

A few days later Claire and Mac had ended the party for her as their friends left and Claire sat on the couch quietly sulking. Mac noticed that she sulked and he went in the bedroom then came out a few moments later and sat next to Claire.

"Didn't you like the presents you got?" Mac asked.

"Yes. But I was really looking forward to getting that ring," Claire said disappointingly.

"Well, close your eyes and take out your hand because I have another present for you."

Claire sighed and said, "Mac, okay." Claire closed her eyes and stuck out her hand a little.

Mac took a small box out of his pocket then put it on her hand. He said, "Okay, honey, you can open it."

Claire felt something then opened her eyes and saw a box on her hand and said, "Oh, Mac."

"Surprise," Mac said with a smile.

Claire opened the box, and inside was the ring she had wanted him to buy her. She said, "Mac, oh thank you! This is wonderful." Claire put the ring on her finger. "I love it!"

She turned towards Mac and they kissed then he said, "I'm glad you love it. You are very special to me."

"Thank you sweetheart," Claire said with a big smile and hugged him.

**[End Flashback]**

Mac snapped out of his slumber groggily then turned towards the nightstand and lifted his head to see the picture of Claire and him and he smiled. He then went back to sleep, reminded of Claire's words to be happy. Christine sat on her couch at home, and rested her head against the back. She knew Mac loved her, but would it ever be as much as he loved Claire?


End file.
